The disclosure generally relates to a method of making polymers, including semiconducting polymers. For additional background see commonly owned and assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 7,705,108, to He, M., et al., entitled “FUSED THIOPHENES, METHODS FOR MAKING FUSED THIOPHENES, AND USES THEREOF”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/781,291, to He, M., et al., entitled “METHOD OF MAKING AN ORGANIC SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE,” filed May 17, 2010; U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/649,079, to He, M., et al., entitled “POLYMERIC FUSED THIOPHENE SEMICONDUCTOR FORMULATION,” filed May 27, 2010; and U.S. Provisional Patent Application 61/553,326, to He, M., et al., entitled “FUSED THIOPHENES, METHODS OF MAKING FUSED THIOPHENES, AND USES THEREOF,” filed Oct. 31, 2011.